The Connected Cards
by AishaElementalMaster
Summary: The first three holders of Connected Cards had arrived long ago. But they needed a fourth to unlock the 16 other cards, as they had only one unlocked card from simply finding it. How can a regular student help? Maybe because HE is the fourth... Oops, I missed a chapter! Read the new chapter 5
1. New school-and Aisha steps on Elsword!

**Aisha's Pov**

Flashback

_I stared out into the open. What is this place? I recited the prophecy yet again. "5 cards hidden in your favorite place. Find your power." All I did was open my book bag. Well…I do like-"Argh!" I skidded to a stop at the edge of a deep pit. I'll have to risk it. Taking a big breath, I jumped. "Huh?" My book bag opened and 5 cards fell out! 4 of them had locks on them, but one had a picture of a mage with two messy pigtails. I grabbed it and suddenly, I was the Mage in the picture! Wondering if I could float, I concentrated. Landing on the other side, I was suddenly back in my living room._

Flashback ends

"Hey, did you hear me?" Rena frowned. "Uh...Wha-at?" I stammered. She sighed. "You weren't." "Then what did you say?" "I said that I dare you to jump down with a blindfold." "Okay." Quickly I conjured up a blindfold and put it on. Rena knew I was a magician, but only because she's an elf! "1…2…3…Jump!" She whispered. I did so-and landed on something-or someone. Taking off my blindfold, I saw that I landed on a someone. A red haired boy, to be precise. I felt confused. "Who are you?" I asked. "A new student." He replied. "New students are to report to the staffroom." "Oh…" I shrugged and walked away. Is he the Fourth? As the leader of The Five-Cards Holders, I had to check who might be a Five-Cards Holder every time a new student comes. I sighed, thinking about how we could never unlock the other cards unless the Fourth card fills the last space. Huh.

**Elsword's Pov**

_Wow. I really DO flunk at everything. And who's that purple-haired girl anyway? _I thought, walking towards the staffroom.

**Skip signing up and straight to class time!**

"Ringringriiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Three bells? Do they have Bell Codes? I'll have to risk it. I ran towards my new classroom-and instantly realized that I was in the same room as Grape Head. Noooooooooo…

**Me:*Gulping nervously* My first schoolfic. Hope you like it?**

**Eve:*Looks in Dictionary* Data for Schoolfic: No results.**

**Me: Schoolfics are School stories, Elfic = adventure and Aific = Magic.**

**Aisha: YUS!**

**Me: Don't get too excited. Get grinning. You jumped on Elsword.**

**Elsword: Why-**

**Me: Cause usually ****YOU**** and ****HER**** are always arguing. So it makes sense. Thxs!**


	2. Invited

**Me: Ahem…There will be a poll for if I should include Chung and/or Raven! STORY…START!**

**Aisha pov**

I signed, seeing that Elsword was in…MY class. I wondered if I would STILL get A+++ as usual for the spelling test. Not real "spelling". The spelling like when you do something like…A-P-P-R-O-X-I-M-A-T-E-L-Y.

**After test (I tend to skip parts.)**

Wow. I stared at my test sheet. A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++…Yeah…

_I think the teacher…got carried away… _"Congratulations, Aisha. You are the number one speller in the world!" I blinked. Am I dreaming? No, I wasn't. "Because of that, you can go to anywhere you want with 2 or 3 friends!" "Okay..? I guess…" "Who will you take?" "Easy. Rena & Eve. Please don't bother helping me though." I heard people muttering how I always was 1st in class but how they never expected me to be top of the world.

**Elsword pov**

_Good. She didn't choose you. _A voice in my head whispered. _Well why would she anyway?_ A second challenged. _You're needed. Find your cards._ "Elsword, are you awake?" someone asked. "Whoa-huh?" I looked up to see Aisha staring at me coldly. Aisha sighed. "Miss Areve said that you were to join my club. Don't ask why." Giving me a piece of paper, she turned away. What was that about? I stared at the piece of paper. The Connected Cards Club? Huh? No time to think.

**Me: *nervous***

**Eve: I calculate that at least 15% will like reading your story.**

**Me: *grumbles* If they read it at ALL. Thanks if you like this story though.**


	3. Is this simply a dream?

**Me: I thought I said no reviews? Oh who cares…**

**-xColorlessQueenx: Well…I just like to read OTHER people's fanfics, so I don't have so much time updating. So they're pretty short. Yeah.**

**-zackarov: Same to you. Oh, and Hana hogs the computer sometimes. -_-**

**-Harueve: Uh…What? Huh?**

**Me: Uh…Please stop bugging me to hurry.**

**Aisha's pov**

I giggled as I thought how I was actually going into Elsword's dreams. But seriously, how can he be the Fourth? I grabbed my bag and started running. "HEY!" Rena shouted. I sighed, slowing down.

**Elsword's pov**

_A gigantic wolf reared up, ready to smash me into pieces. But it's just a dream, right? Suddenly, I saw a purple haired girl leap up-wait, make that float- and smashed the monster into pieces. "It's just a dream, isn't it?" I muttered. "It isn't." I looked up to see the girl walking towards me. I couldn't see who she was, because she had a long cloak with a hood around her. I sprang up, unsheathing my wooden sword, but the girl merely laughed. "You will become more powerful if you listen." She took out what looked like a stick. "A stick?" I asked. She just smiled and twirled the stick. Only it wasn't a stick any more. It was a staff. 5 cards fell on the ground. "The one without a lock." She said. So I picked it up. Suddenly, my sword wasn't wooden any more. It had changed into pure metal. The girl threw off her hood. I nearly fell over, not just because of how heavy my sword was, but because…the girl was Aisha! "This isn't a dream…" She murmured, walking into the shadows._

I blinked. On the ground were 5 cards! They looked exactly like the ones in my dream. _But was it a dream? _Ugh. That voice again. I went on arguing with the voice silently until someone poked me. I looked up. Aisha again. "Come." She whispered. So I did. She took me to a gigantic cave. "Whoa!" I gasped. Because the cave was completely made out of gold.

**Long enough? No? Wait then.**


	4. Summoning New Forms

**Me: This chapter is: The calling of the 1****st**** classes, except that they don't know that yet, so…**

**Aisha: It's called Summoning New Forms?**

**Me: Correct!**

**Rena: Let's start!**

**Me: Okay, okay! But first… *pushes Rena (base) into Hamel***

**Rena: YOU PUT THE BASE ME INTO A HARD DUNGEON! AAAH! STOP BEING MEAN TO ME AISHA!**

**Me: I. Am. Not. Aisha. *Hand crackles* Meteor Shower! **

**Elsword's pov**

Rena and Eve stepped out of the shadows. Aisha slotted her card into a card-shaped hole with staff decorations around it. Eve put hers in one decorated with machinery, mostly laptops. Rena's was decorated with plants. I noticed there was one last hole. One with swords around it. Aisha stared at me coldly. "That's yours. Go on." Trembling slightly, I put my own unlocked card in.

**Aisha's pov**

"This is the last bit. Use your strongest attack yet." I commanded.

Boom.** (Eh, decide what skills they are yourself)**

Light spiraled from the holes.

They warped around 8 cards and locks fell on the ground.

I ran over, picking up my 2 locks, which transformed immediately into staffs. Shrinking them, I threw them into my bag along with the cards. "The 2nd and 3rd cards are unlocked…" I breathed. Standing up, I beckoned them to come out of the shining cave. **(It reminds me of Shining Body, so I'm going to make a Shadow Cave soon. Actually, now)**

**Random Monster Alchemist Apprentice pov**

"Even untrained Alchemists could do this potion!" My master screamed. Then he threw me a bottle. "Here. For an extra challenge, you must lead the CCC into the Shadow Cave! Bwahahaha!" I sighed, grabbing the potion in my claws and stalking into the shadows.

**Eve's pov**

"Aisha, are you certain this is the right way?" I asked. **(Eh, just saying, Eve is human unless she transforms. So she has emotions.) **"I'm not used to this new form. I'm not sure." She replied nervously. "I've received a tracker from this new laptop." I commented. "That's it! Use it!" She was pretty excited. "I have a feeling darkness is coming." She probably COULD sense it, considering she used "High Mage".

**Me: By the way, they are currently:**

**Eve: CA**

**Rena: SR**

**Elsword: MK (Eh, Aisha had to help Elsword at first.)**

We suddenly skidded to a stop. "What's the matter?" I asked, peering over Rena's shoulder. A shadowy figure with red eyes appeared. At first glance it seemed like Elsword, but then we realized:

1). He was a she.

2). She had purple hair.

3).She had a staff.

We turned to Aisha. She was frozen, and she had a look of terror on her face.

The other girl smirked, and whipped of her cloak. **(I like cloaks)**

She had two high twin pigtails. Her staff had a star on top of it. Her eyes glinted red, but they were actually purple. "Call me Magical Girl, Aisha." She grinned.

**Aisha's "hot" pov**

I started getting angry. And when a mage gets angry, fire appears around her. Naturally, I melted the ice, but the question was: How did I manage to freeze myself? I have to check in the Magepedia. Leaping up, I cast a spell. "Infernal Wave." Flipping down, I landed a few combos on MGA **(aka. Magical Girl, Aisha)**, followed by a burst of lightning, and ending with a giant meteor. I flipped back. All that was left of MGA was a pile of dust in the shape of a skull.

**After repeated battles like that… (Can't be bothered writing it)**

I sat down on my bed, huffing slightly. We met a nasod who believed it was best to have no emotions. An elf that was too serious. And a swordsman who carried a factory truck fill swords that would most likely hurt him. Thinking about all this, I drifted to sleep.

**Me: Should I add romance? Just a bit?**

**Aisha: Maybe.**

**Elsword: No.**

**Rena: Yes! *squeals***

**Eve: I do not know.**

**Me: Okay. Just a bit. They are quite young. You should know their real ages if you read Eltype.**


	5. Whoops,missed a chapter

**Me: Lol I missed this chapter…I forgot about it…**

**Haru :! #$%^&*(*&$#%$^&&%$%^$**

**Me: Eh…what? Oh NO Eve just fixed her…**

**Eve: *pulls out extra wire* Forgot this.**

**Me: *sweatdrop***

**Hana: *Deadpans***

**Me: Eh… Let's start. **

**-HanaEve: I'll…think about it.**

**-Harueve: WHAT NOOO IT'S MY STORY BUT THANKS FOR THE 5 STAR!**

Training

No body's pov

Aisha quickly deflected a blow form Rena, wobbling a bit as she wasn't used to deflecting. Eve walked up behind Aisha and shot an electron ball, but Aisha turned around and shot a fireball to meet it. They both exploded. Rena ran over to Eve, kicking her in the face. Eve fell over, but quickly regained balance and immediately speared Rena. Elsword chose this time to try to slash Aisha, but she was too quick.

Knocking Elsword down, she waited patiently for him to get up to continue training. Elsword stepped up and, err, accidently kissed Aisha!

**Aisha's pov**

_He-he just kissed me? _Without thinking, I burnt him.

**After a long argument (Whoa like normal huh?)**

I stared outside the window. Then I got bored. When is that prophecy going to be fulfilled? The second part had been found. _Adventures lie ahead. Monsters. Magic._

Then I realized something. I had to make an excuse first! Grabbing the Club phone, I quietly spoke into it. "Meeting."

**I enjoy skipping bits. So after Meeting:**

**Eve's pov**

Excuse? That'll be easy. I literally yelled at Remy and Moby to help me pack. Remy, the white one mostly. I like black better. That was not why I switched into Spear mode. The spear mode is the sneakier one. Rummaging through my brain files, I found a good excuse. _My laptop needs fixing. It's very complicated, so I'll need a holiday._ Heh. Everyone knows my laptop is the most expensive in the school, and the most fragile. And the thing is, tomorrow is the holidays.

**School time**

I pretended to break my computer. I raised my hand. I saw Rena fidget** (Thxs Hana)** a bit from the corner of my eye. "Yes Eve?" Mrs Areve asked. "My laptop is broken!" I stated. "Dismissed, Eve. Would you like someone else to help?" "Yes. The whole CCC." We walked off.

**Aisha's pov**

I spun the map, feeling bored. Suddenly, I glimpsed a flicker a purple on it. "Ah…here it is…" I murmured. Looking for the secret path, I ran towards the direction the map wanted to guide us. "Where are you going, Aisha?" asked Rena cheerfully. I simply waved the map at them. "What do you see that is unusual?" I shot back. Rena pointed in a completely different location. I blinked. "There's nothing there. I was talking about here." I pointed to the purple patch. "Well, I see nothing where YOU are pointing!" Eve walked over to us. "What's that?" She asked, very confused. I followed her gaze and saw… just the sea. "The sea." I replied sarcastically. "No there's a bit of grey there!" Eve looked like the map had ten heads. Elsword joined us. "In the woods." He pointed, and once again I saw nothing. "Huh?" "I swear, there's some red there!" He crossed his arms. "Unless I am mistaken, we are to be separated." commented Eve. "So be it." I rose to my feet and Eve duplicated the map, giving the original to me. I sighed and walked towards where the map guided me.

**Me: *Huff* On Word I wrote a page and a bit! But…it feels too short…**


	6. Chung, the secret prince?

**Me: I couldn't wait for the poll to get lots of pollers so here we are! Oh, and I ditched the romance idea. Sorry.**

**Rena: Aw…**

**Me: So Chung is introduced… But this is kind of a flashback while Eve travels along the remains of a nasod factory.**

**Raven: Where am I? *lost in a pile of nasod arms***

**Me: *uncovers Raven* Next chapter. Rena's flashback.**

**Eve's point of view (I got tired of telling the computer pov was an actual word.)**

A long stretch of metal went on for as far as I could see. I thought back to the times where I wondered if other new student were the "fourth".

"_Girls and boys, this is the transfer student Chung Seeker." Mrs. Chavena said. "Is he the fourth?" I thought. I giggled lightly when I noticed he looked like a girl. Aisha nudged me and whispered, "He looks Prince Seiker, don't you think?" She murmured, staring at the boy. "Prince Seiker does look like a girl, you know."_** (Chung Seeker and Chung Seiker both have Iron Padlin hairstyle.)** _"Uh huh. What if he's the prince in disguise?" I asked quietly. "Then he probably isn't him." "Do you-" "Ahem." Mrs. Chavena looked at us. "May I ask what you two are doing?" I quickly waved a math book at her. "I simply asked her a question." "Fine." Mrs. Chavena snorted. "Mrs. Chavena has diarrhea!" A kid whispered._

I sighed, setting out on my long journey yet again.


	7. Raven, the leader of the Black Crows?

**Rena's point of view**

This jungle is truly vast and enormous! I ran up a tree vertically and stood on its thinnest and highest branch. Hey…was that a person I saw there? Wait, it's a raven. Makes me think about that boy called Raven…

"_See that boy over there?" Eve whispered. "His name is Raven, but he's the least like a bird out of the whole school." "Look! Is it just me, or does he have a replaced arm?" I gasped. "It's metal with claws." Eve looked surprised. "Nasod tech? Or is it a costume made out of metal?" "He looks pretty like this other person called Raven. Apparently he was in this Crow gang or something." I giggled. "Do they just like birds? Or do they scare them of? Or do they get scared by them?" The bell rang. "Whoa, just as I finished my sentence!" I laughed, running to the classroom along with Eve._

A cheetah leaped at me. I quickly twisted through the trees to tire it. But this one knew to save the energy. I sighed, quoting elves when they had to hurt animals. "Elders, forgive me!" But this was more like, 'World, forgive me'. I leapt at the big cat, kicking it in the eye. "Retire, pussycat." I muttered, and ran into the midst of the trees.


End file.
